Wrong Choice
by fortunelestion
Summary: (Crossover Sailormoon) Shizuru makes a mistake... a really great mistake. (AU)(DEFINITELY SHIZNAT!)(Rating T with some minor curse language)(OOCness)(Contain OC as well)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my new story, absolutely SHIZNAT! Hahahahaha, I hope it will meet your expectation :D**

**Beta read by Silver-Eyed-Rukia, She fixed my 'broken' story *sob*, arigatou na Rukia-san...**

**Disclaimer : Mai Hime and Sailormoon are not mine.**

* * *

**Synopsis**

Shizuru makes a mistake... a really great mistake. (AU)(DEFINITELY SHIZNAT!)(Rating T with some minor curse language)(OOCness)(Contain OC as well)

* * *

**Prologue**

"Mother, I didn't expect you to engage me without my concern", the tawny haired woman said with venom in her voice.

An older version of the brunette sat calmly, sipping her tea. She opened her cyan eyes to look directly into her daughter eyes. "You know that we always choose the best for you and your sister, Zuru. I engaged you to the Kruger heiress because I know she will meet our expectation, which is to always love you. You are eighteen years old now, so you have a right to know about this."

Shizuru looked her mother like she grew another head. "Do you really want me to marry a GIRL? And you let me know about this today? On my birthday?", she asked in disbelieve.

"Ara, today is your eighteenth birthday, so it's the right time to tell you this. I didn't know you were so narrow-minded Zuru." She put down her tea cup on the coffee table. "Yes. I will say that I engaged you to a girl. However, I have confidence that, this 'GIRL' will make you happy, more than anyone else. Also, you must be grateful that you had had your free days, " She argued calmly, while directing her eyes towards the crimson ones.

"But mother, I have boyfriend now. And I don't think that I will love her in the future", she tried to reason. Yes, she had a boyfriend for over 6 months now, but she never had the time to inform her parents about that. But now she didn't have much choice except to leak it out, to free herself from being engaged to a stranger, more over to a girl who was four years younger than her.

"Ara, then you should break up with him", she retorded flatly.

"What? I won't accept this engagement. How can you do this to me, mother?" Her usual calm facade was replaced with a furious one, her crimson eyes turned a darker color.

The older brunette sighed. "Well, I will make a proposition with you Zuru. Me and your father will cancel this engagement if your partner also agrees with your decision." Her stern tone indicated finality for the topic.

"Then, I will make her cancel our engagement!", she yelled as she left her mother in their expensive office room. The young brunette composed herself before going back into the living room where the party was still going on. It was her birthday party that was held in her parents mansion which could contain many people and also her parents bussiness partners.

As soon as she arrived at the hall, her father called her. "Zuru, come here."

Her fathers low voice carried over to her and she complied his call. She walked over to a handsome man with violet hair in his mid-fourties. "Ara father, what do you need?", she asked politely.

He gestured his daughter towards the young handsome blond with androgynous face , and woman with dark cerulean wavy hair. The short haired blond wore a black tux, while the woman beside her was wearing an evening dress of the same color. Her dress was a glamourous full bodylength dress with a skimming bias-cut chiffon and a V-neckline with halted neck straps. A beautiful lapis lazuli orb neklace decorated her smooth neck. "Meet your future parents in law, Kruger Haruka, and her wife, Michiru", he introduced.

She directed her crimson eyes at a pair of emeralds. _'Her wife? This handsome is she? She is a woman?' _Her mind was in chaos but she didn't let it show. "Ara, nice to meet you Haruka-sama, Michiru-sama." She bowed.

"Oh my, don't be like that, please call me Michiru-mama. Nice to meet you too Shizuru-chan", the wavy haired woman said tenderly.

"She is right princess, you might as well call me Haruka-papa. Our puppy really can't wait to meet you. She even begged us, however she has an important exam to attend so unfortunately we couldn't bring her." Her emerald eyes shone with love.

"I can't wait to meet her too Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama.", she said with her facade of a smile. _'Of course I can't wait to meet her so we can cancel this ridiculous engagement.'_

"Haha, your puppy is really admirable. I bet she will be a good spouse to our Zuru. She really inherited your personalities. Even your wild ones. ", the man with violet hair exclaimed as he laughed, his crimson eyes glimmering happily.

"This means we succeded in properly raising her." She smiled lovingly at her wife. Then she directed her emeralds at the crimson ones, "Same with you Kaoru. You managed to raise your beautiful daughters to be graceful ladies", he praised, and then they laughed together, leaving the young brunette who knew nothing.

"Oh my, you can go Shizuru-chan, I guess you don't know about our conversation", Michiru smiled warmly.

"Ookini Michiru-mama. Then I will take my leave." She bowed and then left, searching for her friends. As she walked to her group of friends she thought about what just happened. _'Wonderful...now I have met my parents in law', s_he thought sarcastically.

"What took you so long Shizuru?", a man with black hair said as the birthday girl walked over to them.

"Ara, just a little talk with my mother, and some greeting with my father's bussiness partners." She sighed. "Everyone, can I ask for your help?" She asked hopefully. Then she realized someone was missing. "Where is Haruka?"

"She left earlier to manage some problems", the short brown haired girl said. "She gave her regards and apologized for her sudden departure, Shizuru."

"It is not a problem", she said with her small smile. They had been best friend since childhood. "So, can you help me?"

"What do you want us to help you with Shizuru? You know we are best friends, so don't be shy to ask for anything."

"Yes, Reito-kun is right . We will try our best to help you."

"Do you know about the Kruger family?"

"Of course Shizuru, they are well known around the world. Their Kruger Industries has control over most of the vehicles. They even have their own brands", Reito explained.

"Do you know about their heiress?"

"Shouldn't you better ask Haruka-chan about that?", the prude girl asked as pushed up her eyeglasses.

"Why is that Yukino?", she asked bewildered.

"I mean her mother is Usagi Kruger, so I'm sure she knows about her cousins."

"I didn't know Haruka is part of the Kruger family. Can you entertain me with some knowledge about them?", she asked but it sounded more like a command.

"Well, after her mother married, her family name became Armitage. Auntie Usagi has a twin, who is a famous singer and photomodel, Minako Kruger, well Searrs now, because she also took her husband's family name. The only Kruger left is Haruka Kruger, who is well known as a prodigy racer, who married the 'disowned princess' of Kaioh Corporation."

"Disowned princess?"

"If I recalled, her parents disagreed with their relationship", Reito said as he pointed to the couple who was chatting happily with Shizuru's father and several other people. "She chose her wife over her parents. Michiru Kaioh is also well known as a prodigy violinist and painter. Her wife even built a personal gallery specially for Michiru Kaioh, which often holds an exhibition for charity events", he finished and took a sip from his red wine.

"It doesn't matter if she can happily laugh like that. It was what Haruka-chan said."

Shizuru looked at Yukino with a perplexed look on her beautiful face.

"Haruka-chan's mother told her a little about her aunties. She said that her auntie Michi was a snobbish, cocky, and arrogant girl before she met auntie Ruka. When they met, auntie Michi always used her fake smile, so it is great that now she can laugh freely like that. Haruka-chan proudly declared that her mother gave her name after her youngest auntie." Yukino explained smiling as she recalled her best friend's 'pose' when she told the story.

'_Fake smile? She was like me? I guess I know what she felt before.'_ She sighed inwardly.

"Then what about their child?", she asked intrigued with the Kruger family.

"They have two daughters who are studying at Gardarobe Private Girls in Tokyo."

"Does this mean that they are also connected with Alyssa Searrs?" Reito was the one who asked, suddenly remembering the similarities between their family's names.

"Yes. They are cousins."

"Alyssa Searrs? Gardarobe's student council president?", the brunette asked in disbelieve. _'How do I not know about this at all? That my best friends are related to my fiancee.'_

"Yes, they are", Yukino answered flatly.

'_Ara, then I will interrogate Haruka tomorrow. I need every piece of information I can get about my fiancee, so it will be easier for me to convince her.' _She smiled devilishly without anyone taking notice.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Mmm... Should I continue this story? **

**Please RnR :D**


	2. The Kruger Family

**Wow! I can say I'm proud of myself, 19 reviews? Quite achievement hahahahaa!**

**Thank you everyone for being so wonderful for me *sob* I present the first chapter of Wrong Choice for you guys. Thank you for being considerate to my story. Anyone whose was read, review, follow and favorite it. One more time, thank you so much. Love you guys :D**

**This chapter was beta read by Silver-Eyed-Rukia. Her advices helped me a lot. And without her help, I'm sure my story will be unstructured. Thank you so much Rukia-san *Muach***

**Special thank you for : Shurei93, sammykhann, wendyrojas7, DancingFireStar, twenty-six whitewave, amy-kun, R3dN0te, ShadowCub, Yuki, President Maya King, Chum-sa, Nyaaaaaaah, topsy krets, eixirt, XD, and Guests. Thank you very much for your review guys, honto ni arigatou minna! *blow 1000volt kisses***

**Disclaimer : Do I really need to say it? Okay, I get it. Mai Hime and Sailormoon are not mine. *Sob uncontrollably***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Kruger Family**

The following day, the student council president put her _'smart'_ plans into action. First she had to gather as much information about her fiancee as possible, and the one who could help her with that is Haruka. This was the right time to convince her best friend to talk about their families. She clasped her hands and smiled, "Ara, I'm grateful that our meeting went so smoothly."

"You are damn right!", the girl with blonde haired exclaimed happily.

Yukino looked at her shyly yet warningly. "Language Haruka-chan."

"Yeah yeah. You don't have to be that serious Yukino." She started gathering her belongings and rolled her eyes.

"My, I'm happy we have result for today's meeting." The black haired man smiled.

'_Now it's the time',_ Shizuru thought. "Could you all be so kind to leave me and Haruka alone? I want to talk with her about something", she asked politely with her infamous smile.

Reito and Yukino immediately understood her request, and left. Before they closed the door, Reito adressed the Fujino heiress. "Don't forget to inform your sister about today's results, Shizuru." He closed the door after earning a nod from the president.

"What do you want bubuzuke?" Haruka sat in her chair impatiently.

"Straight to the point as always, hm, Haruka?" She smiled as she sipped her tea. After a quick sip of her tea, she looked up from her cup, her crimson eyes becoming more serious now. "Do you know about the Kruger family?"

Shocked at the sudden question, she decided to absorb it first before she countered it with a question as well. "Why do you suddenly ask about them?"

"Is it wrong when I want to know about my fiancee's family?"

"Fiancee?" The blonde was absolutely bewildered. She searched her memories for who her friend's fiancee could probably be. After a few minutes she stood up with a shout. "So you are the one!" She pointed her index finger at the president.

"Please enlighten me? What do you mean I'm the one?"

"You are Natsuki's fiancee!", she shouted in disbelieve. _'How can this bubuzuke be Nats' fiancee! Oh my gosh... And that puppy is so faithful to this woman? You have my pity, Nats.' _She prayed for her cousin's safety. "So what do you want to know?" She sighed and sat down.

"Can you tell me about the Kruger family? Also their heiress, so that I know more about my family in law's background", she reasoned calmly. Her elbows rested on a table to support her chin.

"Geez, this story will take a while." She took a deep breath before started to tell her story. "Well, Kruger is a family name from my mother's side. My grandparents have three daughters, the oldest Usagi who is my mother, her twin Minako, and their youngest sister, Haruka. My grandfather is American, and my grandmother is Japanese. However all of them have lived in America. My mom and auntie Minako decided to go back to their mother's hometown, because they like the Asian-style more than the western one. One day their parents died during a terrible plane crash. My mom and auntie Minako just turned eighteen during that time, while auntie Haruka was still twelve. So, her custody fell onto her sisters, that was why she went back to Japan, and lived with her sisters. The Kruger family during that time was not as wealthy as now. Auntie Minako worked to be N amateur model when my mother took care of their daily needs. Auntie Haruka also did part time jobs, my mother said that she worked at a local garage. They studied and worked for their living."

She paused to take a breath.

"Auntie Haruka worked harder than her sisters because she had a big dream that was to become a Formula One racer. She did part time jobs as well as joined the track club so she had more money to save. In the meantime she also met auntie Michiru. They were complete opposites of each other. While my auntie Haruka was just a worker auntie Michiru was Kaioh's only heiress. Furthermore, she was also a famous violinist, and painter. I don't know specifics about their relationship though. My auntie Haruka became a famous prodigy Formula One racer while she was only fifteen years old. To put it short, my mother married when she was 23 years old. My mother's surname became Armitage, and my auntie's became Searrs, when she married on her 22th birthday. Even thugh she married first, me and my cousin just differ by 3 months. Different with auntie Haruka, her wife was disowned by her parents because they considered their daughter 'sick' and not suitable to become their heiress. So she used the surname of auntie Haruka, which is Kruger. With their savings, they started Kruger Industries when they were still in second grade of high school. Little by little their effort paid off, the industries developed in a good way. Thanks to their connections which helped them to get buyers. They got married when they were eighteen years old, and continued their life in the States. Auntie Haruka continued to race when auntie Michiru studied Bussiness Management at one of best universities. She also continued to be a violinist, but she just toured around the States." She halted.

'_This story is so long, my throat feels dry now.'_ She asked suddenly. "Ne bubuzuke, could you give me some water?"

The brunette complied to her friend's request without saying anything because her mind was still absorbing all the information. She walked to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of cold water, and went back to her desk. She passed the bottle to the blonde who took a big gulps to ease the dryness of her throat.

After the dryness had passed she continued- "Three years later, auntie Michiru graduated, and decided to bear a child. They used advance medical equipment, so that two women can have a child. After several months of trying, their efforts finally paid off and auntie Michiru became pregnant. At that time they were very happy, and chose to quit their job and focus on their child and bussiness. Auntie Haruka officially declared to quit being a racer, meanwhile auntie Michiru also quit her job as violinist. However, they opened several racing tracks, a music hall, and a gallery for their hobbies. I'm sure you know about it, right?" She earned a nod from the president.

Those two were famous and a big scoop after all, so that's why they always appear in magazines, or newspapers. Even now, the Kruger's are famous with their gallery, and concerts for charity events. "They have 2 daughters, Natsuki Kruger, and Nao Kruger. However, their real heiress is also your fiancee, Natsuki."

"What about Nao Kruger?" Finally she decided to ask after the long story telling.

"She is their foster child. They met her when auntie Haruka visited her parents grave. I don't really know details about Nao though. They are treated equally by my aunts. Heck, if my mother didn't tell me, I'm sure I won't know about that, because even they are not sisters by blood, still they have some same personalities. Other people outside of the family don't know about that, because of my aunts request that this matter mustn't be mentioned. Whatever happens Nao is their daughter, Natsuki's older sister. When you mentioned the fiancee thing, I knew immediately that you meant Natsuki."

_'So this Natsuki person knows about our engagement? And accepts it?'_" She was intrigued with the answer so she inquired. "Why is that?"

As if the the blonde could read the brunette's mind, she answered. "Well, she always believes her parents and admires them, so she will do anything to make them proud. Believe or not, she is being whipped by you." She laughed. "Natsuki and Nao are studying at Garderobe. Well, their parents opened a new branch in Tokyo several years ago and decided to move back to Japan while managing their industries from here. Their daughters... You can say they are deliquents. Fortunately, our cousin Alyssa is the student council president, so they can get lenient punishment." She sighed again. Gardarobe student council handles both middle and high school, so only the chosen ones can be its component. "If you ask, I think Nats inherited both of her parents intelligence and skills for both academic and physically. However her bad habit of skipping classes are really unstoppable. But teachers don't seem to mind at all, so it won't be a problem. Auntie Haruka knows about her daughters misbehaviour, unlike with auntie Michiru. You know the proverb, 'like father, like son.' Exactly describe the three of them. If auntie Michiru knew..." She cringed as she recalled the last time the usual elegant auntie got mad at her wife and daughter. All of their vehicles confiscated for 2 weeks. Moreover her wife and daughters must take the train to go to work. She also prohibited their families to help, and if they violated her words, of course there would be consequences. So, all cousins decided to be a docile spectators.

'_Ara? I'm really curious about her now.' _She smiled. "Thank you Haruka. I think it is enough for me to know about my fiancee." She bowed slightly to show her appreciation.

"Nah! No problem bubuzuke. Anyways welcome to our family." She winked.

'_Kannin na Haruka, I don't think we will become family, because this engagement must be cancelled.' _Her thought contrasted with her expression which showed a smile, a fake one.

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Me : *Whistle random song while typing message on the phone***

**Haruka : Hey you depiquent!**

**Me : What? *Answered without turned head to the voice owner* **_**'The lion barked hahahaha' **_***Grinning**** quitely*******

**Haruka : Why did you make me depiquent too!**

**Me : Well… Be grateful, at least I make you better with your mispronunciation. And it is not depiquent, but delinquent.**

**Haruka : *Silent while thinking* I guess you are bright. *She then nod to herself* Then I leave it to you, but don't let my charade uses too much strong language!**

**Me : Yeah yeah *Rolling eyes* It is 'right' and 'character' Haruka-san. Where is Yukino-san? I grow tired to fix your words.**

**Haruka : Damn I forgot, she must be waiting me outside! I promised to accompany her go to shopping. Bye Leon! *Run as fast as she can***

**Me : Mmm she was cursing right? And her words were perfect… I guess her character being so contagious to her real self. *Shrug* *Continue whistle random song***

* * *

**Next will be on Natsuki's side****. **

**Continue or not, you choose it :D**

**Please RnR ****to let me know what is in your mind ;)**

* * *

**Shurei93 : Thank you :D**

**Sammykhann : Thank you :D**

**Wendyrojas7 : Thank you :D**

**DancingFireStar: You will get it later hahahahaha *grin evilly***

**Twenty-six whitewave : Thank you :D**

**Amy-kun : Yup, you will see later in the story. I want to slide several purposes in this story :D**

**R3dN0te : Thank you :D**

**ShadowCub : Yes, several of them :D**

**Yuki : Thank you for great suggestion, I will do it :D**

**President Maya King : Thank you :D**

**Chum-sa : He is... S-E-C-R-E-T ;) you will shock on later chapter *grin wickedly***

**Guest : Thank you :D**

**Guest : Thank you :D**

**Nyaaaaaaah : Thank you :D**

**Guest : Thank you :D**

**Topsy krets : Thank you :D**

**Eixirt : This is the next chapter, I hope it answered question about Shizuru's fiancee :D**

**XD : Thank you :D**

**Guest : Thank you :D**


	3. Famous Rebel?

**I present the second chapter, which longer than previous chapters. For IchigoHime is currently proof-reading/under construction hahahaha! I'm grateful to have friends/readers/reviewers/followers/favoriters/sup porters like you guys, you are AWESOME! Anyone whose was read, review, follow and favorite it. Thank you so much. LOVE YOU GUYS! ;)**

**This chapter was beta read by Silver-Eyed-Rukia. Without her help, I'm sure my story will be unreadable. Thank you so much Rukia-san *Muach***

**Disclaimer : Mai Hime and Sailormoon are not mine. IF they are mine, I'm sure there will be no magical thing, just drama, and drama hahahahaha!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Famous Rebel?**

"Faster Nao nee-chan!", the midnight blue haired girl shouted while running.

The red haired girl, who was called Nao, tried to follow the taller girl. "Shit!", she hissed, then shouted, "Wait pup! You know that you are faster than me!"

They were running through school's vast ground to reach the parking lot where their babies are waiting.

After several minutes, they arrived at a spacious parking lot where not that many cars and motorcycles could be found. "We are here!" Their school prohibited students to drive their own vehicles. So the only vehicles that were parked there were owned by teachers and school employees. But it was a different story with these two girls, who are very well known rebels from their school. Their motto is 'Rules are made to be broken'. Just as the motto said: they had been driving their own vehicle.

They walked up to their own respective vehicle. "So, we meet at our usual place okay?" Nao stopped beside her red porche 918 spyder.

The taller girl had parked her own motorcycle beside the red one. Her vehicle was a Midnight Ducati Desmosedici RR, a moto-GP motorcycle racing replica. "Of course", she exclaimed with her toothy grin.

They made their way to their usual place, a little café placed on the side of city. The place wasn't luxurious but rather simple. Its owner however was their best friend and they often hung out together with them, so the café is like the headquarter for their gang.

After a more or less fifteen-minutes drive, they arrived at their 'fortress.' "I'm hungry!", the red head yelled as she exited her expensive car.

The taller girl who had arrived first nodded. She dismounted her limited edition bike, which she had gotten recently, on her 14th birthday. Unlike her sister who was infatuated with her four wheel vehicle, which she also had gotten on her birthday. She lifted her silver black helmet, revealing her beautiful midnight tresses. Her emerald eyes sparkled with happiness and love. She had inherited her eyes from her 'daddy', but her dark blue hair was more similar to her mommy, just like her eloquent fingers when playing violin and painting drawings. She had gotten her brains from her mommy too. They walked to the cafe and Natsuki opened the doors after arriving at them, revealing her friends who were chatting happily. "Hey guys! Mai, the usual please", she said as walked to her friend's table.

"Okay Nat! And you Nao-nee? Usual?", the fiery haired girl who was called Mai asked from behind cafe bar.

"Yeah Tokiha, and make it quick. I'm really hungry because of that damn detention", she said, as she sat in front of a blonde haired girl. "Yo Guys", she greeted lazily, while waving her right hand.

"Yo Nat-nee, Nao-nee!" The brown haired girl with twin braids exclaimed with loud voice, while the blonde beside her nodded with a smile.

"Arika, where is Mikoto?" The midnight blue haired asked as she settled down beside her sister.

"She helps Mai-nee in the kitchen", Arika answered. "Did you get detention Nat-nee?"

Natsuki nodded.

"Why? Usually, Alyssa nee-chan will help you guys, where was she?"

"Well Ers, your sister couldn't do anything because old hag was there." Nao hissed.

"Do you mean Miss Maria?" Erstin was their cousin with shoulder length blonde hair. Her green eyes shone brightly, resembling her father's eyes, while her sister was more like her mother with blue sapphire eyes.

The red head nodded and hissed. "Hell yeah! Cih! I hope she won't tell mom about this." She prayed silently. _'If mom know__s__... Oh my gosh, please God, forgive this pity soul, Amen.'_

"So, what did you two do earlier?" , Mai said while bringing out the orders for her friends.

"Well, we just drawed", Nao said simply. Even though she is not related by blood to her parents, she also seemed to have their skills and intelligence. She could draw and play instruments perfectly like her sister, but she could also be very elegant when need and very snobbish at the same time for outsiders, like her mommy. Her 'daddy' also descended her wild personality to her daughters, however Nao is more similar to her, with strong language, and nonchalant attitudes.

"Where did you draw?" Mai pressed. She knew these two sisters since they moved to Tokyo. She was their first friend. She also understood them very well and held a motherly role for the two Garderobe rebels. The fiery haired girl was also a rich princess from the Zipang Estates, however chose to spend her time at her small cafe, and refused to live in luxury. She had a brother who was studying in London. Being the only son, he forced to take over her parents' bussinesses in the future.

The taller girl among the others scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Some wall on the roof, hehe." She laughed nervously.

"Damn! All because of that old hag! Why must she be there when it happened", Nao growled angrily.

"I want to try to draw on a wall Mai" Mikoto exclaimed.

She shook her head at the younger girl. After she placed their meals in front of them she also settled down on the vacant chair with her friends beside her. "Well, it was your fault. Miss Maria was already suspicious and just waited for the golden opportunity to catch you." She eyed the short, black-haired girl.

"Natsuki, you shouldn't eat mayonnaise too much. It is not good for your health", Erstin adviced while pointing her index finger to the amount of white subtance in the midnight blue haired girl's bowl.

"But it is good."

"Your advice is useless to this puppy, she has been like this from since I've known her." Nao rolled her lime eyes, while taking a sip from her soda. "Anyways, please don't let mom know about our detention. I don't want to catch a bus or train again to school." She cringed with sudden memories from when she had to wake up early to catch a packed bus for school. When they went home they rode a bus packed with sweaty people. Their smell made her and Natsuki throw up when they arrived at home, they also took a looooong bath. "No, I don't want that to happen again. Please everyone."

"Yes, please everyone. Mom's wrath was sooooo dreadful. Even dad can't do anything except comply to her wishes." Natsuki said after swallowing her mayonnaise ramen.

"Of course we won't inform your mother." Mai said, eyeing the younger girl who was trying to take Erstin's chicken karage. "Mikoto, you shouldn't take Erstins-nee's meal." Her stern look made the girl gulp.

"My, my, here you can take it Mikoto-chan." The blonde haired girl picked a chicken karage up from her plate and placed it on the 'cat-like' girl's plate.

"Arigatou, Erstin-nee!", she exclaimed happily while munching on the gift from the older girl.

"You are welcome." She smiled tenderly. Her focus went back to her cousins. "I think auntie Michiru went to Kyoto with auntie Haruka, right?"

"Yep. They went to Kyoto to meet this puppy's fiancee,"she said flatly.

"So, you can finally meet your fiancee Nat? I'm happy for you. You were waiting long enough for this" Mai shouted happily and went to hug the taller girl.

Natsuki coughed at the sudden reaction. "You will kill me someday, Mai", she uttered.

The busty red head pulled back and slapped her forehead. "Gomen, gomen, It's a habit." She stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Also I can't meet her because of tomorrow's exams." She uttered sadly.

"Nat-nee's fiancee?", Arika asked bewildered.

"Yes, Natsuki has a fiancee, whom she hasn't even seen before," Erstin said.

"My parents kinda engaged us on their wedding while hoping that with this their heiresses will be safe from betrayal or simply be hurt by a stranger. They told me when I was 8 years old. My fiancee's family are good friends of mine. I respect their choice because I know they will never let me and nee-chan get hurt," she explained and took a sip of her coke, her ramen bowl almost empty.

"So that's the reason you always reject anyone who confesses to you? I heard one of my friends also got rejected by you, Nat-nee. However, she didn't believe your reason, because they have never seen you with another person except us", Arika described the event while playing with her chopsticks.

"You can't blame your friend. I mean this pup never even met her fiancee. She just knows her fiancee from the photo from several years ago. Our parents only gave us very little information about her, like she is their friend's oldest daughter. And this loyal pup is whipped until now. Hell! If I'd be her, I would just play around before I met my fiancee", she explained and got a death glare from her sister.

"I'm grateful that I'm not nee-chan, if I were I wouldn't be sure if one wife is enough for me, spidey." She grinned smugly. Her sister replied with a death glare on her own. Her parents often called her 'spidey' while her younger sister is 'pup'. But it had been a displeasure to Nao, because she is more like a 'spider' more than just 'spidey', which in her perception is too weak. Of course her dad never listened to her. What is the point with one syllable different? It was the same with her sister who also loved wild animals more, such as wolves. However unfortunately, their daddy who started the lame nicknames for them, didn't comply to their wishes.

Silence engulfed the table until a certain red head disturbed them with cough. "Stop your sisterly bickering and resume your meal", she ordered with finality in her voice. Everyone gulped, afraid of 'almost' devil Mai.

After that they came to usual conversations about school and plans for their weekends. They also discussed tomorrow's starter term exam. Time passed quickly and they parted ways as everyone had to finish a lot of homework until the end of the day.

Later the two sisters arrived at their house, a mansion so spacious that it had a fountain in the center of their home. On each side was a beautiful garden that connected the front gate with every corner. They parked their 'babies' and walked to the front door. Today, their parents were still not at home, so they were just going to spend their time to do homework and play games.

"Nee-chan, I will be in my room, meet me later at dinner ok?", Natsuki said as she halted on the staircase.

"Hell yeah! I will beat you into a pulp tonight!"

"In your dream spidey,", she said as she ascended to the second floor and into her room, beside the one of her sister. But as usual Nao would spend a little time swimming in their indoor pool.

After several hours they met in the dining room where was various foods were placed on the table by their maids. They went to their respective seat and ate their food while telling each other activities from earlier.

"Miss Nao, Miss Natsuki, Your parents want to talk with you." The shoulder length gray haired woman wearing a black maid uniform said.

They nodded in response to the older woman. The maid pressed the 'on' button on a remote that she was holding to reveal the face of a young blonde woman with short hair on a big screen near the dining table. Her dark green eyes resembled those of her youngest daughter. The maid also turned on the camera and microphone so that they could start their video call. This was a routine activity for their parents to check on their daughters whenever they weren't at home.

"Yo pup, spidey!", the older woman greeted with toothy smile.

"Yo dad!", they exclaimed in unison.

"How was your day?"

They gulped while scratching the back of their heads. "Well..." The youngest daughter started but got cut off by her 'daddy'.

"Just calm down my princesses, your mom is still taking a bath. So what did you do?" Her face was a stern contrast to her amused tone of voice.

"We got detention because Miss Maria caught us while we were drawing on the wall." Natsuki sighed dejectedly.

"Don't let it get you down, kid. She's just an old hag! However, don't let your mom know about it," she winked.

Her daughter's face lit up. "Aye, aye captain!" Nao exclaimed while giving two finger salute.

Natsuki, on the other hand, felt anxious.

"So pup, why are you just silent?" her daddy asked.

She fiddled her index finger while asking, "How was your meeting with um... my fiancee?" She directed her gaze to the emerald ones that resembled her own.

"Ara, she is a beautiful woman, my dear." The sudden voice made the three people gulp. "Oh my, why do all of you seem so... nervous?" she asked while smiling, but the others knew it was a smile with killing intent. Wrong answer will immediately take you to your oblivion.

Being the 'mature' one of the three, she quickly aided her kids far from her wife's wrath. "Our pup is nervous about her fiancee, and her condition is so contagious. So we are feel anxious too," she explained. '_God, if You really there, please let Michiru believe me.' _Without her realization, her daughters also prayed for the same thing.

"Is that true, Nat-chan?" She is sat beside her wife. Her aqua orbs were directed to the forest one.

Natsuki gulped and nodded quickly. Her sister slapped her forehead, knowing that the other girl had made a horrible cover for her lie.

'_Oh, my puppy, tortured between a lie and the truth. So I will let it pass. JUST for this time.' _She smiled now more tenderly. The three of them let out the breath they had subconsciously held. "Your fiancee grows like her mother; so gorgeous. I'm sure you will like her."

"Nice to hear that," she said, munching her food with mayonnaise on it.

"Mom, when can we meet Natsuki's fiancee?" Nao suddenly asked.

They seemed to think about it, and looked at each other when they came to same conclusion. "Then, my dear kids, can you come here on the weekend after exams? We will have dinner with their family. How does that sound?"

"Damn great!" Nao exclaimed happily. "Oops." She slowly turned her gaze to her mother, who was shaking her head. "Sorry, mom."

"Really, mom?" the youngest asked in disbelief.

Her mom nodded.

"Yeah! Finally." She also jumped from her seat and pushed her right hand to the air.

"Ara, but..." she said, suddenly breaking the happy tension overflowing in the air, "I don't want you two to get in trouble again."

The two young girls gulped nervously.

"How did you know?" the blonde haired woman inquired with a shocked look.

"Ruka, try to do your best next time. And you two also, dears. Your faces are like open books, at least for me. You can blame your 'daddy' for inheriting her traits," she giggled.

"Geez, you've gotta be responsible with your genes, dad," Nao added to her mother's tease.

"Well, what can I say?" She blushed.

"Hahahaha! Pup is the one who is inheriting that blush!" Nao pointed her index finger accusingly, while laughing at her sister.

"No, I'm not!" She barked.

"Do you remember when Miku confessed to you? But she still forced you on one condition."

"Ara, how do I not know about this?"

"Please enlighten us, spidey."

"Nee-chan! Don't you dare!" She threatened.

The older girl just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Well, I can't disobey our parents right?" She held her gaze to the fuming girl before her. "She wanted to kiss Natsuki's cheek. And when she did that, Natsuki blushed like crazy. From there, her fans increased rapidly," she finished with a pleased grin.

The mentioned girl blushed while recalling said situation.

"Oh my, she really did inherit your 'cute' blush, Ruka." She smiled when she got same expression from her wife, who was blushing deeply.

After her blush subsided, emerald eyes directed to the midnight blue haired girl. "Can you ask permission from your work, Nats?"

"Yes, you don't have to worry, dad; I'm sure Yamada-san will give me some days off," she uttered excitedly.

"Then, I guess we must end our call. Remember, dears, don't sleep too late," her voice contained absolute order.

"Hai ma'am! Good night mom, dad!" they shouted in unison.

"Good night, dears. Good luck on your exams," Michiru said; her voice sounded so soothing.

"Night and good luck, pup, spidey." Haruka winked.

For the rest of the night, they played Dead or Alive 5 on Playstation 3. Of course, their mommy's advice was forgotten because they were absorbed in the fighting game. They stopped playing when birds chirpped. The two sisters decided to play through the night, to avoid being late again and skip exams. They prepared themselves, and ate their breakfast. After their daily routine, they immediately went to their school.

They arrived at Garderobe. The sisters parked their baby at the usual place, then walked to the locker room, where they must change their shoes.

The midnight blue haired girl opened her locker, revealing a pile of love letters. Some of them even fell to the ground. She sighed as she took several letters that had fallen. '_Tonight will be a long night too.'_

"Do you still reply to their letters?" the red head asked while walking to her sister.

"Of course, so I can properly apologize for not accepting their feelings," she said, while wearing school's slippers. She closed her full locker and started to walk with her sister. "Ne, nee-chan, please help me to deliver the letters?" she pleaded and opened her bag to reveal many letters which she written yesterday before dinner.

"What?! Again?" she asked in total disbelief of her sister's innocence.

The taller girl nodded.

"Geez! Okay, if you pay for my lunch," she offered.

"Leave it to me." She winked. "Thank you nee-chan!" Her grinned handsomely.

_'If I weren't your sister, I'm sure I'd be like your fans. L__ucky for your fiancee, to get someone who is damn perfect like you, sis.' _She thought inwardly while smiling softly, going unnoticed by her sister.

They proceeded to their classes; Nao had stopped at her class on the first floor, while her sister had to go upstairs. She was a third year middle school student, unlike her younger sister who was still in her second grade. Lucky for her, she had her cousin, Erstin, in the same class so she could copy notes about her lessons when she skipped. Natsuki, on the other hand, always had the same class with her best friend, Mai. Garderobe is the best school in Tokyo, with high standards for their grades. However, being smart students, who had been through various private lessons before, both sisters could answer exams easily. Today passed so fast for Natsuki, who couldn't wait to meet her boss. Even if she was a wealthy princess, her parents always taught her to be an independent person. She was a worker in a local garage, like her 'daddy' before; different from her older sister who had chosen to help their parents to sell their product with her business-style manner while talking. Natsuki was also a racer- an illegal one- while her sister was her manager. Tokyo Midnight Race was popular and they could get big amounts of money for winning matches. There were two types of races, with car or bike. However, Natsuki was popular for both types, even if she was still an ameteur.

After school, she went to her workplace. It was a simple garage, average size, but you could always find the garage full of cars and motorcycles. The owner of her work place was a big man with brown hair in his mid fourties. He was wearing glasses, and his face had a 'scary' look with a little beard on his chin. His name is Yamada Sentarou.

"Yo, Yamada-san!" she greeted as walked to the desk side and put her school bag down.

"Good afternoon, Natsuki-kun," he replied while working on a battery from one luxurious car.

"Ne, Yamada-san, can I take some days off this weekend?" she asked while grabbing some tools to start her work.

"What is your reason?"

"Well, I'm gonna meet my fiancee this weekend," she answered shyly as she scratched her cheek.

The older man quickly threw his gaze to the younger one. He gave a toothy grin, "Good for you, Natsuki-kun. Finally, you can meet her. And of course you can have days off; as many as you want."

"Thank you, Yamada-san," she said excitedly. '_I can't wait to meet her...'_

* * *

**Garderobe Private School for Girls (Tokyo)**

**HIGH SCHOOL**

**STUDENT COUNCIL HIGH AND MIDDLE SCHOOL**

Alyssa Searrs - President (18)

Ray Jackernaut - VP (18)

Chie Harada - VP (18)

Aoi Senoh - Secretary (17)

Akane - Treasurer (17)

ADVISOR : Miss Maria

**MIDDLE SCHOOL**

Nao Kruger - 3rd Middle School (15)

Erstin Searrs - 3rd Middle School (15)

Natsuki Kruger - 2nd Middle School (14)

Mai Tokiha - 2nd Middle School (14)

Mikoto Minagi - 1st Middle School (13)

Arika Yumemiya - 1st Middle School (13)

* * *

**Fuuka Academy (Kyoto)**

**HIGH SCHOOL**

Shizuru Fujino - President (18)

Reito Kanzaki - VP (18)

Haruka Armitage - Executive Committee President (18)

Yukino Kikukawa - EC. VP (17)

Tate Yuuichi - Council Attendant (17)

Mashiro Fujino - Treasurer (16)

**Like it or not? Please RnR :D LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

* * *

**Guests : Longer right? ;) Thank you very much for your suggestion and supports *blow kisses***

**Pileoflettuce : Thank you :D**

** bubbleduckie : I will do my best for the next time, ARIGATOU. :D**

**Shiverteen : She will appear on the later chapter, but her role is different, and somewhat shocking hahahaha.**

**Sammykhann : Thank you :D**

**annoyingLONER : I need rule breaker, yay! Hahaha kiddin', You will see on the later chapter why I make their age apart by four years. Her boyfriend? *Grinning madly* You will know about him later HAHHAHAHAHA. You are welcome :D**

**topsy krets : I hope this chapter met your expectation ;) You're welcome :D**

**TUYETPHAM : Thank you :D I hope this story will meet your expectation. And I will do my best to finish it :D**

**Twenty-six whitewave : Hahahaha Her boyfriend is… S-E-C-R-E-T. If your mind is right, then yup, it is absolutely horror hahaha! No it won't, but Love triangle? Sounds fun! *Smile devilishly* Thank you for the support *give a 1000watt toothy grin***

**Leeyou : Thank you :D**

**Eixirt : Next chapter, you will get their first encounter. Do you get your answer? :D Investigate… Mmm… Mmm… *thinking hardly**click* Yeeah! Great idea! Maybe I will use it on later chapter, hahahaha! Thank you for your suggestion *peck cheek***

**R3dN0te : Hahahaha I hope this chappie met your expectation :D**

**Xxxbluewolf : Thank you :D**

**DancingFireStar : Thank you :D**

**ShadowCub : Yeah HaruMichi x ShizNat *nosebleed* Thank you :D**

**Karen : Thank you :D**

**Shurei93 : Thank you :D, You will get their first encounter on the next chappie :D**

**DeathEmpress23 : Thank you :D**

**Shiznat13 : Hahahaha *grinning* you will know it later, thank you :D**

**Chum-sa : Yeah :D She is very OOC in this story, but if Natsuki's mom never die in the first place, I think she will be a very nice child. Hahahaha I hope you prepare some medicine when Shizuru's boyfriend appear ;) Anyways Thank you :D**

**Fangshen Gin : Thank you :D**

**Wendyrojas7 : Thank you :D**

**Nyaaaaaaah : I hope this chappie met your expectation, and thank you :D**

**Kae011 : Hahahha Shizuru's boyfriend is… Like I said, secret *laugh loudly* Thank you :D**


	4. First Encounter

**Third chapter is here! :D Anyone who was read, review, follow and favorite it. Thank you so much. LOVE YOU GUYS! ;) And for your reviews, really ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**This chapter was beta read by Kazuki-kun11. Zuki-kun made a real quick proof read, and helped my story go with flow! Arigatou Kazuki-kun! (Zuki-kun is an author of Hidden Miracle, awesome story if I may add. SHIZNATxBasketballxHumor = Massive Nosebleed. Love it? Read it)**

**Disclaimer : Mai Hime and Sailormoon are not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**First Encounter**

"Are you sure mother?" Shizuru asked her mother.

"Yes Zuru, we invited them to have dinner tonight so please wear your greatest dress." Her mother answered.

"Does Shiro-chan know about this?"

"No, she hasn't. But please inform her. I must manage some problems on this months entry." The older brunette said as a finality. She turned back to her stack of papers on her table. They both sat on the couch in the office room in their house, it's the usual place for her mother to spend her time.

"How about father? Doesn't he have a bussiness appointment today?" Shizuru said.

"Yes, but he will come home earlier tonight." Shizuma replied.

"Ara... Then please excuse me mother." She said as stand up and waddled to the door.

"Zuru." The soft kyoto accent called her. The young brunette stopped but didn't turn around. "You know that we will do everything to make you and your sister happy. So please think about it before you make a choice." She paused. If her daughter turned around, she will catch her mothers sad look, which was very rarely showed. "Before you regret it." She finished. The eldest daughter of Fujino knew it was time to exit her mother's office, and without any answer she walked out.

'_How can you be so sure that your choice make me happy mother? You and father who never have time for your children, and from nowhere chose my future for me, without __any thought__ what __was__ happening to me, or if __ I will__ accept it or not. This is what you called happy?'_ She gritted her teeth as she walked back to her room.

"Onee-sama?" Sudden voice make the brunette turned around, to see the owner of soft kyoto accent however not thick as hers and her mother's. The owner of the voice is violet hair girl, and cyan eyes like her mother. She walked to her, while bringing her bag, which she assumes filled with many books.

"Shiro-chan, our parents invited my fiancee's family to have a dinner." She explained while waiting her sister to catch her up. They had been taught by various tutors, so they are can be perfectly inherit their parents fortune in the future, and to make more perfect they often learn by themselves..

"Nice to hear that. Then I will try to wear my new cloth. Ne, nee-sama, why are you so angry?" Girl named Mashiro said as observe her nee-sama. She knows about her nee-sama perfectly, even with slightest hint.

She embraced her sister and whispered. "Can we talk about it in my room?" The brunette felt that the younger girl nodded on her shoulder, she pulled back, and led them to her spacious room. When they arrived, the older sister walked to her own queen size bed, sat down and patted the space beside her.

Mashiro nodded and went to space that her sister indicated. She sat down calmly, while patting softly her sister's hand. "What is distubing you lately nee-sama?" She asked with soothing voice.

"Shiro-chan, I don't know what should I do... I don't want this engagement." The crimson orbs sparkled to show that the older girl is holding her tears.

The younger woman smiled tenderly, "Why?"

"Because they did it without my concern. I always do everything they want, but this is my future, at least I want to find my partner by myself." She said it with volume above her usual calm voice. Her tears streaming down her cheek.

The violet hair girl hug her sister, "Shhh, everything will be alright nee-sama."

"No, it won't!" She pulled back and yelled. "I can't do anything to defy them!"

"I'm sure you can nee-sama, they are our parents, so for our happiness, they will do everything."

She suddenly recalled back her previous plan. "Yes, there is one condition to cancel this engagement. I must convince my fiancee to agree for this annulment." Her damp eyes sparkled with new hope.

"Your heart will lead you to your happiness nee-sama. However, don't do anything reackless that will make you regret." She adviced when saw her nee-sama more relaxed than several minutes earlier.

"Ara? Why is that?" She asked curiously with what both woman in her family said. _'Regret? What are they meant?'_

"So can you tell me about your fiancee, maybe I can help you to seek your 'true' answer." She tried to give a hint without answered her sister's question.

'_Did __she__ just__ avoid my question?'_ She looked skeptically at Mashiro's attitude, however she let it pass, just for now. "I heard from Haruka, she is studying at Garderobe. Her name is Natsuki Kruger, daughter from Haruka and Michiru Kruger."

The younger girl seemed to recall certain memories about name which sounded familiar on her ears. "Natsuki Kruger? Is she happened to be Alyssa-san's cousin?"

"According to Haruka's information, yes."Shizuru nodded.

Mashiro giggled suddenly, "Well, I'm sure that our parents' choices sometimescan be so great."

"Why is that?" She asked bewildered by sudden her sister's comment. _'What happened lately? Too many 'why' in my sentences.'_

"I met her too when visited their student council, she and her sister really gave Alyssa-san a headache. From what I heard, she is quite popular with her rebel personalities. However she is really beautiful, I'm sure you will like her." The young girl commented.

"Maybe, I will gladly to become her friend, but not same to become her fiancee. She is a GIRL! How can I get a child from her? She can't give me descendant. And how can I spend my rest of live? Just two of us? Forever? This is absurd!" the crimson eyed girl hissed, her temper rising with every questions she throwed.

"It is not about being a girl or boy, nee-sama. As long as she loves you more than anything in this world, I don't see anything matter about gender. For your heir, I thinkthis is modern age, where you can get a child from two women. Or maybe you can adopt one or two children from an orphanage, I'm sure they will be very grateful about that. If you two love each other, I'm sure, you will not bore for just being the two of you forever. Even you will feel that twenty four hours in one day still not enough for you two." She said calmly while held her loving gaze to the crimson one.

"It is for you, but not for me. And more important than anything is I don't love her!" She hissed again.

The younger girl felt that this conversation will going nowhere. She knows that her sister is too stubborn for her own good. She stood up, still with her cyan eyes gaze down to crimson, "You know? More fortunate if someone loves us with all their might, than the one who we fall in love hardly. Why? Because the person who we love, maybe won't treat us as their number one, as their all, or as their own life. Please don't do anything that will make you regret, Shizuru onee-sama. Then, excuse me, I want to prepare myself for tonight dinner." She bowed her head slightly and walked away left her stunned nee-sama.

'_Shiro-chan is angry? Sh__e always__ call me 'Shizuru onee-sama' whenever she was displeased.' _She sighed. "Why?" The only thing she can uttered with her little sister attitude. She also decided to prepare herself for dinner.

**-Wrong Choice-**

"Yo pup, spidey! How was your trip?" The tall blonde woman asked while walked to her daughters.

"Exhausting dad." The red head retorted flatly while hugging her daddy.

"Oh my, what is with your face dear?" The wavy hair woman gazed at her younger daughter's sulking face, while embracing her.

"Mou, mom, why can you let us drive? Your chopper make my ear drums trembling."

Kruger Motors is big corporation that have their own brand which well known around the world, which produced new models of sport modern vehicles. Also popular with speed that's faster than other brands. The mentioned chopper is a new product andonly produced just 5 of them. Four items of Kruger Heli007 are sold within a day. Sometimes, they used one of their products for themselves, and Heli007 was one of them. Many offers are proposed to buy the said copper with big amount of money because it can convert itself into a submarine when it falls into water.A sure safe flight to any destinations.

Haruka switched to embrace her youngest daughter while her wife hugging the older one. She laughed, "Well, you know why right? It was long way travel, so we won't let you drive by your own."

"Yes, I know, but dad-" Her babbled cut by her mother voice.

"You know dear, I'm afraid you two get accident in your way." Her concerned voice made the midnight blue haired girl hung her head shamely.

"Sorry mom."Natsuki murmured.

"Mom, where are our clothes for tonight?" Nao tried to cut off the unhappy conversation.

"You can find it in your room, you too Nat-chan." Michiru said.

Her mansion in Kyoto was their very first house before they moved to States. It is not too big compared by their mansion in Tokyoor States. However, it's still more bigger than average houses. The mansion contain one master bedroom, with 3 others room, two rooms which are their daughter using right now. Another room is for guest. Also there are flower garden, and music room, where were they practiced their music. Swimming pool for Michiru's hobbies, and art room. Outside you can find beautiful garden, where they often spending time to relax, and big garage beside the front entrance, which their vehicles parked. "Make yourself presentable for your first encounter with your fiancee, Nat-chan."

**-Wrong Choice-**

The Kruger family's limousine halted in front of mansion's Fujino Corporation is famous in Kyoto and their rival is the Kaioh Corp. Their mansion was almost the same with theirs in Tokyo. However, the mansion have traditional touch which really stood out with their components, like garden with fish ponds. Their mansion built from wood, and had descended from many generation.

"Ara, welcome everyone." The beautiful brown haired woman greeted them. After some greetings and introductions, they walked together to the dining room, where was her family waiting. She is wearing dark pink kimono with cherry blossom pattern.

Then the Kruger family arrived at dining room.

"Is this Japanese traditional party?" A pair of emerald eyes scanned around the room, where they found the patriach sitting in the center of the table. He is wearing dark purple yukata. On his left side there is one vacant seat which she assumes for her wife, then the girl with exactly image the older woman who led them, she wore dark purple kimono, which have snake pattern, while purple haired girl beside the brunette wears a soft pink one with the same pattern like her mother.

"Shhh pup, you don't want to have bad impression right?" The red head hushed.

Her emerald seemed intrigued with the dinner style of her fiancee's family. It is totally different with their Western style. Her daddy is wearing dark blue tux, same as hers. Her mommy and sister are wearing dress with matching color. However, Nao's dress is more revealing because of the plunging neckline, in short, she wants to reveal her sexy curves. Her gaze stop when she met the crimson gaze from the only man in the room. _'__Do__ I know him?'_

"Good evening everyone, it's pleasure that you can come to have dinner with us." He said as stood up to give his guests some courtesy.

"The pleasure all is ours, Kaoru." Michiru bowed back.

"Yes, yes, Michiru is right Kaoru." The taller blonde grinned mischievously. "It is not often I can try your wife's delicious cooking. Right Shizuma?" She winked.

"How nice of you Haruka. Ookini for your compliment." Shizuma smiled as gestured them to take a seat.

The patriatch of Fujino family laughed, "You still a charmer huh, Haruka? Didn't you already tamed her, Michiru?"

Michiru giggled as waved her hand, "I'm sure she will get her punishment later, however her compliment is true, your wife's cooking skill is a remarkable one."

"Ara, can you stop the compliment. I'm sure my head will explode if you continue it."

"Ara, don't be so modest Shizuma." Michiru continue to giggle excitedly.

'_Is this ara ara contest?'_ The red hair girl coughed to indicated them that they needed to introduce themselves.

"Oh my, I forgot, I want to introduce you to my daughters." She patted her eldest daughter's thighsoftly.

"Hello everyone, I'm Nao Kruger, nice to meet ya!" She said happily, and back to her seat.

The midnight blue haired girl stood up, "I'm Natsuki Kruger, nice to meet you all." She bowed.

"Nice to meet you again, Nao, Natsuki." The younger heiress from Fujino family said, as standing up.

"I'm Mashiro Fujino, the youngest daughter." She bowed and winked to Natsuki who blushed.

"Yo, I'm happy to meet you here." Nao winked back. Unlike her sister who blush easily, she is easy going person, like her mommy but more with her daddy attitude.

'_Ara, such a cute blush she has there.'_The brunette knew that this is her time to introduce herself, while her sister sat back,she stood up and bowed. "I'm Shizuru Fujino, the eldest daughter." She smiled politely.

Natsuki quite taken back with beautiful goddess before her. The long tawny tresses which cascading down to her shoulder, a very pretty face with porcelain and smooth skin which complemented perfectly with her pink lips, and crimson eyes. But suddenly she felt something weird about her. _'Her smile is so unnatural, and fake. I wish I can make her smile truthfully in the future.'_

Crimson met emerald, "Do you like what you see?" The older girl knew that her fiancee is staring her.

The midnight blue haired was shocked, and blushed hardly. Until the Fujino patriach laughed.

"Hahahaha she is really like you Haruka. Also her wild personalities." His crimson gaze the young midnight blue hair girl. "Do you remember me kid?"

Natsuki shook her head 'no'.

"Do you remember 2 weeks ago, you help me when I was robbed?"

She tried to search on her memories, smiled, and nodded her head. "Yes sir, I'm happythat you're okay."

'_Ara__…__ such a beautiful smile. So she was father's saviour.'_ She smiled inwardly.

'_She is quite handsome.' _A midnight blue hair which was tied into a white face with beautiful emerald eyes. _'Stop staring, Shizuru.' _She adviced herself. Fortunately the younger girl still too engrosses into conversation with her soon to be father in law.

"I want to say thanks to you that time kid, but you seemed in hurry."Shizuru's father said.

"I'm sorry sir, I must pick up my sister that time."Natsuki replied.

"Please call me father, no need such formalities with your soon to be parent in law. You too Nao-chan." He smiled.

"Haiii!" Nao responded.

"O-Okay, fa-father." Her face become red again.

"Also call me mother. So, when do you meet them Shiro-chan?" Shizuma asked her daughter as their maids served their dinner.

"When I visited Alyssa-san, they were there too-" She stopped suddenly when Nao sent her 'don't say anything' look.

"Oh my dears, did you caused another problem again?" Michiru's voice sent shiver to their spine.

But Mashiro quickly give them ministration, "I think it wasn't the case, I saw that theybrought their bento, and took a lunch with Alyssa-san." She said calmly. However, she was bewildered when two sisters in front of her slapped their forehead. _'__Did__ I said the wrong thing?'_

'_When did my daughters bring bentou? Also ate them at student council room? Fufufu.'_ She smiled warmly. "Is that so? I couldn't believe my daughters can spent their time to took a lunch at student council."

Natsuki quickly sent her daddy mouthed 'help', but her daddy just shook her head helplessly.

"And don't you dare to help them Ruka." She ordered.

Haruka gulped while sweating hard. She uttered. "Hai ma'am." Their daughters also gulped.

Their family drama comedy halted when many laugh and giggle voice echoed in the room. The two owners of emerald eyes blushed and the others just smiled.

"Hahahaha! Haruka is whipped." Kaoru shouted as laughed hardly, while the said person was blushing.

His wife tried to stop their guests embarassment. "Well, why don't we start to eat?" She asked while the others nodding.

Dinner went smoothly by many laugh and blush. Finally the older people went to living room to continue their conversation, while the youngsters walked to vast garden behind their mansion. Many various flowers on the garden. There's bridge to connect left and right side, where was gazebo on the center of it. Under the gazebo you can found small river which filled many fishes. The midnight blue haired girl walked with the brunette to the gazebo while their sister went to the other side of garden. As request from the oldest girl from four, which reasoned that she needed to know her fiancee more.

Shizuru led the younger girl to the gazebo and sat down on one wooden bench. "Come here." She patted the space beside her.

The midnight blue hair girl hesitated a little, but complied the order in the end. _'Oh my gosh, I'm so nervous right now.'_

Like she can read the younger girl's mind. "Don't be so nervous Na-tsu-ki." She said with teasingly tone, which got blush from the rebel. _'Ara, am I teasing her?'_ She shook her head a little. _'No, I must pursuade her to cancel our engagement.' _Shizuru made up her mind, and decided to brought up the topic. "Does Natsuki know about our engagement?"

Natsuki nodded. _'Since when I become a mute?'_

"Can I ask you a favour?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

Emerald gazed the crimson beside her before nodded. _'Of course, for you I will do anything, Shizuru. I wait for long to this time. I finally met you, my beloved fiancee. I'm here just for you.'_ However she didn't have any power to speak her mind out loudly. This is the first time she stunned like a statue in front of people. Well, except her mommy of course.

"Ookini Na-tsu-ki." She take a deep breath before said. "I want you to cancel our engagement." Finally,she said it.

The younger girl is beyond shocked. It is like million of bricks struck her down. Her heart ached so much, she felt her eyes also threatened to burst out of tears. She closed her eyes, and took a breath, and released it, before she spoke.

"Why?" Her voice was so low. Just one word, but it is really important to her. Many questions spinned around on her mind. Is she not good enough? Is her style make her dissapointed? Is she not tall enough? Is she not loyal enough to her? Is she make a mistake? Everything make her head hurts. She wanted to go home and take a long bath, expecting this is just a nightmare.

The older girl felt the midnight blue haired girl shaking.

'_Yes, maybe she is angry with me. I can accept that as long __as __she accept__s__ the annulment.'_ She answered with her polite voice. "Because I don't love you, and I have a boyfriend now. Kannin na Natsuki." She tried to be stern however her voice out to be soft. _'Why does my heart hurt so much?'_

"Are you happy with him?" She tried to control her shaky voice.

"Yes, I do." She replied. _'Am I?'_

"Good to hear that." She lifted her head to meet crimson, and smiled. Her smile is so weak, trying to be happy. Yes, she must happy if the girl before her is also happy. '_But why is it so hard?__'_

'_Ara, why __does__ my heart __hurt__?'_she thought. However her appearance still collected, still wearing her façade. She is also trying to smile, a fake one of course.

'_She is indeed very beautiful, but she will more beautiful if her smile were true.'_ Finally ,she had the courage to ask a question. "Shizuru, before that can I invite you for one first and last date tomorrow?" She asked sheepishly as scratched her cheeks.

'_Ara, she want to cancel it?'_ She nodded, "Of course Natsuki, it is will be my pleasure." _'But why I'm not happy about this annulment?'_

'_Maybe I sound selfish, but I wish__ that__ with this date, you can change your mind. Or at least you will know me, a little more. And if you find__ that__ he is more than me, I will step down willingly.' _Her mind spoke about what her heart felt. "Thank you Shizuru." She gave her special toothy smile which captured many heart of young maidens, and the famous Fuuka Kaichou is no exception as she found herself blushing.

'Ara…'

* * *

**Now I will take my leave, before my boss kill me because skipping all my works ;P**

**Please RnR minna… Ookini. *Blow kisses***

* * *

**Sammykhan : Nice to hear that you like it! Yay! You're welcome :D**

**Guest : How was their encounter? ;D**

**HowlingSilverWolf : Great, arigatou! :D**

**TUYETPHAM : Yeah, I even didn't want to imagine MichiShizu combo *pale* Sailor Neptune with Naginata user. I feel sorry for Haruka and Natsuki though hahahaha! Three lights? Mmm… Nope. Try harder ;p**

**Guest : How about it? Fast chapter right? ;)**

**Eixirt : Arigatou! :D**

**ShadowCub : Older woman seemed more… sexy? Hahhaahhaa!**

**2koe : Hi! Arigatou! Yeah Shizuru older than Natsuki by four years. I like older Shizuru! Hahahahaa.**

**DancingFireStar : Arigatou! I will try to update faster ne? ;D**

**Leeyou : I want to make a great change to Natsuki personalities. I'm happy that you like it! Arigatou! :D**

**R3dN0te : Hahaha you will know about him on next two chapter, I swear. Please bear with me until that day, and don't kill me because mmm, he is… hahahaha! Arigatou! :D**

**Twenty-six whitewave : I hope this chapter met your expentation ;). Incest? No, I think I will be make it on my another story after I finish this. Oh my gosshh too many ideas, with too little time! *feel headache* Hahhahaa! You're welcome! Hey don't be. They were at least what I can do to appreciates all of you! Now, can I receive my hug?**

**Guest : You're welcome :D**

**Topsy krets : I hope your guess is right. And don't kill me if it is right . Hahahaha! Like this chappie? You're welcome :D**

**Chum-sa : Yeah Shizuru does have a bad taste. Too many drink that green liquid *sigh* Yeah, of course you can adopt her, feel free to do that. But please make an insurance, because there will be a six headed hydra come to you lol!**

**Guest : Arigatou! :D**

**Nyaaaaaaah : You will see ;) No, I won't make an incest here, maybe later on other story :D. Hint for Shizuru's boyfriend : You absolutely hate him. And when you know, you will run to find toilet/bathroom. How is it? Tee-hee~**


	5. Date

**Hi minna! Just for information, I edited the previous chapter. Thanks to DancingFireStar to point it out. :D**

**Anyone who was read, review, follow and favorite it. Thank you so much. LOVE YOU GUYS! ;) And for your reviews, really ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**This chapter was beta read by Kazuki-kun11. Zuki-kun made a real quick proof read, and helped my story go with flow! Arigatou Kazuki-kun! (Zuki-kun is an author of Hidden Miracle, awesome story if I may add. SHIZNATxBasketballxHumor = Massive Nosebleed. Love it? Read it)**

**Disclaimer : Mai Hime and Sailormoon are not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Date**

"Yes, she really is a cute girl, I'm not surprised if Alyssa has crush on her. Anyway enough with Mashiro. What is more important is Pup. She has been acting quite strange after dinner."

"_**What makes you say that Nao?"**_

"She's spaced out all the way back home. Pup said that she was happy to meet her fiancee. However her eyes says the opposite Ray." Nao explained, as typed some text to make status on her twitter. Ray Juckernaut is the Garderobe student council vice president. She is Alyssa's best friend also her childhood friend, which is means she also Natsuki and Nao's childhood friend.

"_**What if she was tired?"**_

"No, I'm sure not about that. She told us that tomorrow she will have a date with her fiancee, that Fujino girl. However she is obviously anxious about that. This is really weird. I mean, she was really excited this morning." She smiled when her friends mentioned her status, 'The time has come for bad-asses to rule the world'.

"_**Do you mean her attitude relate with her encounter with Shizuru-san?"**_

"Yes. I'm 99.9% damn sure about that. Well, we just have to prove it tomorrow, right Ray?"

"_**Geez, do you want me to go to Kyoto tomorrow?"**_

"No Ray, you don't have to. However don't you dare turn off your cellphone. I will video call you tomorrow. We will spy their 'date' tomorrow, and make sure, you record it." She smiled mischievously. "And don't roll your eyes." She warned.

"_**How can you know I roll my eyes?"**_

"Because you are Ray." She grinned, it's really easy to know what her friend's do or think. The red haired girl really close to Ray. If she wish the older girl come right now, she will undoubtedly do it.

"_**That's why I love you Nao."**_

"Yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Really sweet talker." The young girl knew that her senior always had a crush on her. However, she still isn't ready to have serious a relationship. Yes, she likes to flirt, however she's scared to start dealing with serious matters with fragile heart. The older girl knows that and still waiting for the young rebel to open her heart for her someday.

"_**Just for you my sweetheart."**_

Nao smiled. Yes, beside her family, the only person who can make her smile genuinely is Ray. They continued their conversation about the school and many other things. Even if they are studying at Garderobe, their building is separated by big field. Ray is a third year high school student while Nao still on her third year middle school. However they often hang out together, just the two of them. And this is just their daily routine to report their activities of the day.

**-Wrong Choice-**

"I think this is enough mom." She said as put the piece of _tonkatsu __**(AN. Japanese food which consists of a breaded, deep fried pork cutlet (Source:Wikipedia))**_ in large box of bento.

"Are you sure Nat-chan? We still have time to prepare another food." Michiru asked as cleaned her hand on her apron.

"Definitely." She replied while inserting the box to her bag.

"I'm very happy when you said that you want to prepare bento for your date. You really have grown Nat-chan. I can remember clearly when you nearly burned our kitchen, and refused to approach it anymore." She laughed softly when remembered her wife and daughters tried to make a surprise for her. They were tried to make a little party for matriarch of Kruger family, when her violin concert succeeded. However their effort really paid off, but absolutely in a negative way, they forgot to turn off the oven, and almost burned the whole kitchen. Fortunately, their house equipped with advance technology like fire alarm system, which detected the smoke around the room. But the fire went huge when the oven blew. And they can extinguished it with effort three of them to shot the amount of big water from a hose which connected from the toilet near kitchen. When Michiru arrived, half of their kitchen was terribly burned. The three of them hung their head with shame. The youngest daughter promised that she won't go near the kitchen in 1 meter radius.

"Yeah mom, I guess it is not bad as long as not me who did the cooking." She finished packing up, and went to embrace her mom. "Tell dad, I'm going now. Also nee-chan, oh my gosh they are really heavy sleepers." She kissed her mom's cheek. "Bye mom."

"Bye Nat-chan. Good luck with your date." She waved her hand to her youngest daughter.

She drove her 'dad's' convertible car, lightning silver Kruger Reventon (A/N : It is actually Lamborghini Reventon ;p), which released two years ago. Usually, she will choose drive motorcycle than car. However, she realized it's not the right thing to do when she will bring a girl, more over her fiancee, who is famous being rich princess. At least, with this, her fiancee will not suffering from the heat outside. Unbeknown to her, her sister followed from behind.

**-Wrong Choice-**

The red hair girl used her mom's cobalt blue Kruger Rapide S. She must keep their distance so her sister won't know about this. Her cellphone is dialling with her partner in crime, Ray, in video call. She put her Iphone on phone handler as face the camera to the front view, so their eyes gaze the same thing, Natsuki's car.

"_**Are you sure about this Nao?"**_

"Yes."

"_**I hope Nats won't know about this."**_

"Stop being such a coward Ray, we're do this for that pup. And I'm sure she will forgive us, even we do something terrible. Because she is pup." She said, her gaze never leaving the silver car before her.

"_**Yeah, I'm still confused. Why there is someone like Nats?"**_

"Damn right! How can someone have such unlimited patience!"

"_**That's even the reason why we love her."**_

Nao nodded like the dialler can saw her.

The convertible car stopped in front of Shizuru's mansion and turned her phone to dial the number of the brunette. She got her number yesterday before she went home.

"_**Hello, Shizuru Fujino speaking."**_

"Yo, I'm on the outside of your house." Her right hand still gripped the wheel.

"_**Ara, Natsuki?"**_

"That's me."

"_**Wait for a minute, I will go to outside now."**_

"Affirmative ma'am." She smiled. _'I hope today everything will go smoothly.'_ She hung up her phone when the other side had disconnected.

After several minutes, the tawny haired girl came out from the large gate of her mansion. Natsuki gaped when she saw her looking like an angel came down from the vast blue sky. She wore a soft blue kimono with white snowflakes spread around it. Yesterday, she requested the older girl to wear kimono, because she wanted to take the brunette to a night festival. Her tawny hair cascaded to her shoulders.

The younger girl quickly came to her senses, and exited her luxurious car. She half ran to the passenger side and opened the door. "Please come in." She said with slightly blush.

"Ara, ookini Natsuki." She said as walked to the open door. After she settled down, Natsuki walked back to the driver side, and drove to her supposed 'special place'. Suddenly Shizuru felt weird _'I think my soon ex-fiancee just middle schooler, so is she driving a car?'_ She decided to ask the driver. "Do you have a driver's license, Natsuki?"

"Yes, I do."

"How?"

"Well, my dad got us the license from States last year." She explained. Without her family's knowledge, Haruka purchased licenses for her daughters, from a black market on a side street in America. _'Arrgghh how can I forgot to praise her?'_ Her eyes stole a look from the goddess beside her from her car visor. "You are very beautiful today Shizuru." She praised, which make the older girl blush.

'_Am I blushing? And this is the second time.'_ She thought inwardly with slight disbelief. Her supposed boyfriend, even can't make her blush like this? It won't happen. But why this girl can easily make her do things that she didn't do before? Questions left lingered in her mind, until the husky voice snapped her from her reverie.

"Can you tell me a little about your boyfriend?" She asked curiously. _'I want to know, why you can fall in love with him... So, maybe... just maybe... I can steal your heart from him. Can I?'_

"Ara... Is Natsuki very curious today?" She joked, but decided to give her answer when saw a cute blush from the driver. "I met him seven months ago in musical event where was held at his college. First, we came to have same favorite, it was about our love to instrument musics, which led us to form a relationship, a serious one. He is very understanding, and well good looking if you want to add about appearance."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Of course." She retorted shortly. _'Am I?'_

"I'm happy for you." She said with her shaky voice which betrayed her words. Fortunately, they arrived at Natsuki's 'special place' which revealed beautiful green hills. Also, visitors can see clearly vast ocean before them. She exited her car, and opened the door for Shizuru.

'_Really beautiful place, how can I don't know about this place? She really never cease to amaze me.'_ She think inwardly. "Ara, this is beautiful place Natsuki." She uttered after came out from the car, while seeing her surrounding. Many trees and pretty flowers scattered around the place.

The younger girl blushed, and nodded. "Thank you." She closed the car and offered her hand which was gladly took by the tawny haired girl.

"Ara, Natsuki is really gentleman." She giggled when her companion's face turned red.

'_Stop blushing Natsuki.'_ She scolded herself. After several minutes walking they arrived at peak of the hills where they can see wavy ocean more clearly. "Are you afraid of heights?"

The older girl shook her head 'no'.

"Great!" She exclaimed happily. "Wait here a minute." She ran back to her car, left the perplexed brunette alone with her mind.

Not long after that, Natsuki is back with several thing on her hands. "Ara... What are those?"

The midnight blue girl laid a big white covers to the ground while replying the older girl question. "My mother made this bento for us. Well, I think today is a good day for a picnic." She said as put down her things, and organized the meals in top of the cover.

'_Ara? This is new for me. Usually Sergay-kun will take me to an expensive restaurant for our date. But picnic? Even my parents never bring me to one.'_ She was too engrossed to her thought, and realized that the younger girl is finished.

The younger girl waved her hand in front of the older girl, "Shizuru?" She tried to more loud. "Hello Shizuru, please come back to earth." She added with a little joke. Her attempt paid by the older girl snapped back from her reverie.

"Ara, kannin na, Natsuki. I am too absorbed with this scenery."

"Nice too hear that. Please take a seat." She gestured the older girl to sit in the cover, which now laid many foods that she organized earlier.

"Ookini." She said thankfully.

**-Wrong Choice-**

"Whew, that puppy can be romantic if she wants to." She uttered while eyeing couple who are taking a lunch.

"_**Ne Nao, are you sure? We can stop now. It is not proper to spy on them you know." **_Advised the older girl from the other side.

"Cheh! Don't be such a mushy Ray!" She barked on her phone through her earphone. Now, she is hiding on a bush several meters behind the couple who chatted happily each other. "I'm just curious about pup. I'm sure there is something wrong about her, it showed on her eyes yesterday."

"_**Well, then you must at least try to find nearer place to hide, so we can know what they are talking about."**_

"Yeah, you are damn right Ray!" She exclaimed, while walking to close her distance with the couple.

**-Wrong Choice-**

"Natsuki should stop her addiction to that white substance." Said the tawny haired girl while pointing the bottle of mayonaise which held by the younger girl.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Even mom had given up long ago to forced me stop my addiction." She laughed while recalling some of her memories.

"But, still… too much mayonaise can destroy Natsuki's sexy curve." She said. _'Ara… Did I worry about her?'_ She asked to herself inwardly. When the said girl is blushing, she decided to move to a new topic, "I'm curious why is Natsuki know about this place?" She asked after sipped her tea.

"Well..." She scratched her redden cheek. "This place was where my dad proposed my mom. They took me and my sister here, and told us some story about them. My mom loves sea, and often describe dad as the wind. She said that sea and wind live side by side always, and cannot separated by anything. That was why my dad tried to find the place where the wind and sea were blended as one. My dad found this place, and took my mom here, then proposed to her." She explained.

"Really romantic story." She smiled warmly. The older girl's heart beat faster when she looked at the innocent girl before her.

'_Why is my heart beating so fast whenever I see her? She is a girl! For a God's sake! I can't let my image which I regained with hard work crumble because of a simple crush. Yes, this is wrong! I won't let this lust take over me!' _She mentally slap herself to wake her from her supposed 'lust'. She must clarify her choice to the girl before her _again_, yes, she must. "Ara, did Natsuki brought me here so I can change my choice perhaps?" She asked with added slight venom on her voice. _'I'm sorry Natsuki for hurt you, but I must do it, before we regret it later. You are too young to know about this world. We are too different, and will be always like that.'_

**-Wrong Choice-**

The tone of her voice went unnoticed by the midnight haired girl, but unfortunately not to the red head who is spying on them.

"What the hell is with that woman! How dare she used that tone to my sister!" She snapped angrily to no one.

"_**Calm down Nao." **_Girl from the other side of phone tried to calm fuming red haired girl. Her soothing voice success make the younger girl to calm. They continued to watch the couple.

**-Wrong Choice-**

The midnight blue tresses girl scratched back of her head while nodding sheepishly. "Ye-Yes, I planned to take you, my fiancee to this special place. And I successfully reached my goal." She smiled, her emerald eyes shown her honest feeling, a devoted love to the girl before her. "Also, maybe with this, you can change your mind." She finished it, didn't dare to take a look her fiancee.

'_I'm happy with your thought for me, but I can't. I'm sure you just see me as perfect girl, or maybe display thing to show me to your friends. Yes, like the other people who are selfish and always think about themselves. How can a girl like you know about our cruel society? Where they won't accept same sex relationship easily. How can you know about the result of your lust? Can you deal with them? Can you be responsible with your choice? No, you can't, because you are spoiled child who can get everything you wish without the need of any hard work.' _She thought inwardly. "Kannin na Natsuki, but I still can't continue our engagement. I do not love you, and never will." She put her facade smile.

Her fiancee's words were like knives which were thrown at her and her heart hurts so much. "So, I won't have any chance anymore?" She hesitated to ask the question which she knows perfectly the answer.

"Yes." She retorded flatly. Her heart hurts too, but she must keep her emotion bottled up on her heart.

'_There is go my chance. Do I really have a chance? I think no. As long she is happy with her choice, who am I try to destroy it?' _Her emerald eyes held gaze to the crimson orbs, which shown determination, and of course a little sadness lies on there. "Then, I wish you good luck for your life and of course your relationship." She smiled while adding, "And you can put your mask down Shizuru, you are more beautiful without your mask on." She uttered simply.

The tawny haired girl was beyond shocked with those sudden words. _'How can she know about my facade?'_

Like she can read the older girl's mind, she said, "Well, my mom is usually like you when she meets some of her business partners. I don't like it. Mom is more beautiful with her genuine smile. When I met you, I decided that I must break your mask which resembled my mom's, because I want to see your real smile. I'm sure you must be very beautiful when you do that. Honestly, I envy your boyfriend, because he has so many chances to see those smiles." She shrugged off, and stood from her seat. She held out her hand to help the older girl to stand up.

The older girl accepted the help, and said, "Ookini."

"Mmm, can I kiss you? For the last time..." She suddenly asked, while the end of her words just merely a whisper, which reached Shizuru's ears clearly.

Shizuru nodded. Their lips met, and the older girl's heart is beating faster which she never felt when she was with her boyfriend. The kiss was short, but meaningful for both of them. For Natsuki, it was her first. And for Shizuru, this is the kiss which her friend ever described, the kiss that make your heart flutter, and your stomach flip.

"Arigatou Shizuru. I reached another goal."

"What was it?"

"To give my first kiss, to you, my fiancee." She answered.

"Ara..."

"Well, should we go now? I think the festival will start soon." She led the older girl to the car, and drove to her next destination.

**-Wrong Choice-**

"_**They want to cancel their engagement?" **_

"Damn that Fujino woman! How can she do this after Natsuki's many years of waiting. Shit! What will happen to pup?!" Her anger rising every second when recalled certain conversation. She's still following her sister's silver car.

"_**I agree with you Nao. I'm also disappointed with Shizuru-san. How can an intelligent girl like her did something nonsense like that. Poor Nats." **_Her voice quivering which indicated she try to held her tears.

"This month's not gonna be an easy one."

"_**Yeah..." **_

**-Wrong Choice-**

They arrived at small place, with many lanterns which showed moonlight festival. This festival is popular in Kyoto, where people spent their time to watch moon from over the hill. Moonlight festival held every month, and many stalls opened that help economy growth in this city.

The couple walking around to try visit every stall they were through. "Ara, how can Natsuki know about this festival?"

The younger girl walked beside Shizuru while holding apple candy on her left hand. "My mom was born here, so she showed us many special place for her. And this place is one of them."

"Ookini Natsuki."

Natsuki looked perplexed, "For what?"

"For invite me to your parents special places." She smiled, a real one. After the younger girl point directly about her fake smile, she promised that she won't use her facade ever again to Natsuki.

'_Very beautiful…_' Midnight blue haired girl scratched her reddened cheek, while replying, "You're welcome. Friend?" She held out her right hand.

"Friend." The older girl accept it.

They spent their time to watching the moon which is shining brightly over the hill, while chatting about their usual routines.

* * *

**Please review na minna...*give best puppy eyes* Love you Guys!**

* * *

**Guest : Noted. Thank You Guest-san! :D**

**Dhez13 : Thank goodness you decided to read this story, Arigatou! I really appreciate it :D**

**Guest : Wow! Thank you :D**

**Cheezefreakinburger : I'll try. Arigatou :D**

**Kazuki-kun11 : Arigatou Zuki-kun for visit my story! :D**

**0mauie0 : Yeah, I agree *nod approvely* Your loss Naginata Girl! Bwahahaha!**

**Nyaaaaaaah : I'm happy that you like it :D, You know about her boyfriend now, do you feel hurt in stomach? Hahaha! Please don't kill me *begging***

**DancingFireStar : I had fix it! Arigatou na Star-chan! :D**

**Topsy krets : You will meet him in the next chapter. But I guess you read his name above, ne? Hahaha. Arigatou!**

**Natsume Mizuki : Thank you! Go pup! Hahaha.**

**Chum-sa : You know her boyfriend now… I hope you don't make a group to hunt me down :D You will see in later chappie, Arigatou! :D**

**Sammykhan : Honto ni Arigatou :D**

**ShadowCub : Yup! She will! Bwahaha *laugh evilly* Thank you :D**

**TUYETPHAM : *grin* Yeah I want to give some new impression to readers. I hope you like it :D Arigatou!**

**Shurei93 : You're welcome :D I'm glad that you like it! Arigatou *winks***

**DE : Arigatou! :D**


End file.
